Locusts
by boringghoul
Summary: Narukami is a spawn of a human mother and a ghoul father. They're strong enough to take out Tokyo in a few hours- and the CCG knows it. To CCG's relief, they have a sweet spot for humans and have agreed to aid in an investigation of ghouls running rampant in the city of Okina. But where are these ghouls coming from, and why are so many teenagers becoming halfers? (loose au)


**Rated M for gore and violence**

_A few notes: The protagonist will be kept androgynous/nonbinary, using they/them pronouns, so the reader may interpret them as they like. Instances when first name is needed {-} will be used so you may insert the name you choose. I will make romance oneshots that follow the main story; using different genders, names, and pairings for the protagonist. It will not be canon and in third person rather than... whatever the POV for this is. 4th Person maybe? 2 1/2?_

_This will loosely follow the events of Persona 4, I may fit in P3 as well but I have no clear plans at the moment. This does not take place in the canon verse of Tokyo Ghoul- only the concept of the ghouls and CCG are being kept- and I'm making many of the laws and such weaker to make the story more plausible._

_(*canon means official in the original story, halfer refers to an artificial half ghoul; like Kaneki Ken. Narukami would be a halfblood- a natural born half ghoul. One Eyed Ghoul refers to a half ghoul- natural or artificial. Kakuja is a ghoul who eat's other ghouls and has developed an evolved Kagune. Most Ghouls go insane before they reach full Kakuja. Nonspoiler example is Jason- he is an incomplete.)_

_Sorry for the long author's note- I won't be writing one this long again, promise. Nor will I use as much passive voice as I did in the first segment of this chapter._

* * *

You have never eaten human meat. From the womb to now, you have only tasted the flesh of ghouls. Your parents knew that for you to be carried to term, you would need nutrition that your mother could not provide with a normal diet. Not wishing for her to turn to cannibalism, but desperate to keep the child, your father hunted other ghouls and prayed their flesh would save you. Save you it did. You were born healthy, happy, and strong.

As a halfblood, both human and ghoul meat would be cannibalism. Your parents deemed it less sinful for you to eat ghouls than humans- so you continued your diet- never showing sign of insanity. Likely, it was because of your age, and that you had never known the nutrition of anything else. Now that you are 16, your body could not survive on the meat of humans should you decide to switch. Your metabolism relies on the immense amount of RC cells your diet provides to you.

Since the age of 10, you've been hunting on your own, your heightened abilities from being a One-Eyed Ghoul and Kakuja made you much stronger than average loner ghouls who stalked back allies. You gained the nickname 'Izanagi' for you speed, distinct mask, and lightning shaped Rinkaku Kagune. You've saved many pedestrians from being preyed upon by intervening- thus you're known as a vigilante, protector, and a good omen.

By the time you were 13, the CCG had sent many investigators to challenge you. They never succeeded in laying a scratch, thus, you were classified as too strong to provoke. They have since made peace with you and agreed to protect you and your loved ones from persecution; in exchange for your aiding them in taking out problematic ghouls such as Binge Eaters, Gourmets, Partial Kakujas.

At this time, you have been transferred to a small town called Inaba. Where a trail of corpses and ghoul excretions has lead CCG to believe a gang of Ghouls are brewing in the nearby city of Okina. Having an Uncle who lived in the area, you were sent to stay with him while you collected information- your first goal being to investigate the murder of a TV Announcer.

The CCG does not wish you to divulge sensitive or incriminating information- it is not public that you, a ghoul, are allied with them. So, you are to pose as a normal high school student- much to your mother's delight. Not even your Uncle, a detective working on the TV Announcer's case, is to know any information regarding ghouls or your involvement. Your parents only know enough to agree to go over seas and provide an excuse for your transfer.

-x-

You arrived at Yaso Inaba station, the sun high in the sky and a cool spring breeze gracing your cheeks... and blowing the letter with instructions for your arrival out of your hand. You made a move to catch it- but it'd already come to a stop; a young ,black haired woman picking it up.

"Ah, thank you." You took the paper as held it out to you.

"All I did was pick it up." She walked past, shrugging off your thanks- the scent of a ghoul tickling your nose and lingering on the paper. You stared after her for a time, debating what to do, until you were pulled from your thoughts by the voice of a man calling for your attention. You turned to see your uncle walking with a young girl, smiling. Shaking off the encounter, you returned the greeting. If she were a negative presence you'd run into her again.

-x-

"I'm glad your mother's career is taking off, she's worked so hard for that promotion." Your uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, conversed with you from the drivers seat. "Didn't think she'd actually go overseas for it though, it'll be good for her. In the meantime, you can taste the peace of the countryside."

"That'll be nice." You responded politely, but not enough to continue the conversation.

"When we get to the house you can go ahead and rest, you must be tired from the long train ride." A few minutes lapsed in silence, you watching as the worn down town passed in front of your back seat window. "Ah, that's the hospital there. Hopefully, you won't ever need to go there, but just in case. The police station isn't far either, down that road. If you ever run into trouble."

You gave a hum of acknowledgement, closing your eyes for a rest. When opened them again, the car was pulling into a drive way of a small, modern house. Dojima ushered you inside, explaining the rooms and making the most note of the kitchen- informing you that you could use it freely. "Make yourself at home." You had no plans to make use of the room filled with appliances and cupboards. Still, you put on an expression of gratitude. "We'll have dinner in a few hours, if you want to catch a nap until then. Nanako, could you show them to their room?"

Your cousin, a strong and shy girl with pig tails, nodded and showed you up the stairs to a decent sized minimal room. A desk, folded up futon, couch, and small table fitted nicely. You gave Nanako a warm smile and thanks before unfolding the futon and falling right to sleep.

* * *

_Edit: Ah, I wrote this during a horrible week of migraines. So it looks a bit weird and I made a few mistakes. Just corrected a few. Now, I'll attempt to actually continue. I've been thinking about where to go from here. Hopefully I'll get some where- I really didn't expect anyone to like this, thanks you guys!_


End file.
